Shadow Kiss alternative ending
by ultimatefan2093
Summary: Dimitri and Rose's situations are switched and now things are very different. Will they keep their relationship or will it all fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

I ran toward the exit with three other guardians. Suddenly three Strigoi jumped out at us. One of the guardians was killed quickly. Meanwhile another grabbed me from behind. He was strong, too strong. I struggled but I felt his teeth sink into my neck for the second time in less than 24 hours. This time, there was no Christian to save me and the other guardians were all fighting. I felt myself losing consciousness. My thoughts turned to Dimitri. '_Goodbye'_ I thought.

**DPOV**

I finished off my last Strigoi and turned toward the exit, hoping Rose's group was out and safe. My heart sank when I saw they had run into a new group of Strigoi… and Rose was being bitten. Pure fury rose inside of me and with an animalistic growl I raced toward them, ramming into the Strigoi attacking her. I had caught him by surprise and dispatched of him quickly. I turned and picked up Rose. I didn't know if she was alive but I ran with her in my arms out of the cave. We were the last ones and I continued following the group back to the safety of the wards. My heart felt heavy. With her being jostled so much by my running, I couldn't tell if she was breathing.

The sun set just as the wards came into view and we made it over safely. I didn't stop running though until I reached the medical ward. Dr. Olendzki pointed to a bed and I set Rose down. I moved out of her way but still hovered.

"She's breathing, but barely. She must've lost a lot of blood. Get Lissa!" she called out and turned back to Rose. At this point I was crying both from relief that she was alive and fear because her situation was so critical. Lissa walked in and when she saw who it was on the bed she ran over. She healed everything she saw.

She turned to Dr. Olendzki, "That's all I can do. I can't put blood back into her."

"You did fine. Go take care of the others as best you can," he told her. I knew even with Lissa's help, Rose had only a slim chance of making it.

**LPOV**

I wanted to stay by Rose, but I knew it wouldn't help so I returned to healing people. When I had no more strength to continue, I went into Rose's room. Guardian Belikov was still in there with his hand on hers and an anguished look on his face. He wasn't crying anymore but I was still shocked by the idea of it. Guardian Belikov wasn't the type to break down.

I went to Rose's other side and sat down She had a little more color but her heartbeat was still low. I wondered if she could receive a transfusion but my body was too exhausted to go find Dr. Olendzki. I fell asleep in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put this on Chapter 1. DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Okay. Now to chapter 2. Sorry it jumps around so much in the beginning. I just felt everyone needed to have a part to complete what was going on in my head.**

**DPOV**

She looked so helpless, lying there… and I knew it was my fault. I regained some of the control on myself. When Lissa returned I had stopped crying, but I still held Rose's hand. I felt Lissa's eyes on me but I ignored her until she fell asleep. "I'm sorry" I whispered again. It must've been the thirtieth time I'd told her but I still didn't feel like I'd told her enough. Eventually Alberta came in. "Dimitri, we need to return for the bodies. Did you still wish to come with us?" she said. I mentally sighed, weighing my options.

"Yes, just let me talk to Dr. Olendzki." I finally said standing up. She left and I gave Rose a quick kiss before walking out. Seeing Dr. Olendzki I went over to her. "Let me know of any change, good or bad," I told her. Then I followed Alberta back toward the caves.

**Alberta POV**

After finding Dimitri still with Rose and hearing Dr. Olendzki's report, I knew something was going on between them and I was worried.

**Janine Hathaway POV**

We found all but one body. Molly, who I'd seen attacked, had been taken. Our number had lost five members and one was hanging in the balance… my own daughter. I wanted to visit her but there was still so much to do, plus I didn't even think she was awake. I turned back to work.

**DPOV**

Each body we found cut me. I knew each guardian so well but what really tore me was seeing Rose's face on each one. I'd blink and it would be gone but the sight was engraved on my mind. I walked back with the others. I wanted to return to Rose's side but I'd already given so much away. I wandered to my room and slowly changed into fresh clothes. I needed more to do or I would return to worrying about Rose. I went off to find Alberta.

After searching a large portion of the campus, I finally found her in the gym. Many of the reinforcement guardians had gathered there. They were reinforcing certain areas and some of the guardians were preparing to leave. I walked up to Alberta. "What do you need me to do?" I asked her.

"I need you to get some sleep. You're no good to me like this. Go!" she said sharply.

My mind began racing. I needed something to do. I couldn't keep my mind off Rose and so I returned to her. "Roza," I said entering her room, but she was still asleep and still so pale. I took my chair again, barely glancing at the still sleeping Lissa. I eventually fell asleep, too tired to continue.

**LPOV**

I woke up when Christian knocked. He came in with a look of relief on his face. "I was so worried about you Liss. What happened to her? I didn't even know she was hurt," he whispered. I finally noticed Guardian Belikov was still there, or maybe back since his clothes were different. He was asleep though so I quietly got up and left the room.

"Sorry I worried you. I was so worried about Rose I got kinda distracted. She was bitten by a Strigoi." I told him shuddering. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, trying to comfort me. We walked out of the medical ward to find some clean clothes and a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters of Vampire Academy**

**Alberta POV**

After organizing all the guardians remaining at the school, I wandered over to the medical ward to see how everybody was doing. Considering the circumstances, it was much emptier than I expected. Only five beds were still full in the main room and all with minor injuries that could be treated easily. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the worst patient. 'Rose, why is it always Rose?' I asked myself. I quietly opened the door. 'Oh no,' her breathing was shallow and she was till low on blood but that didn't worry me as much as what or rather who I saw next to her. Dimitri was still standing watch albeit tiredly. In fact, he was asleep.

"Dimitri!" I called sharply. He jerked awake. "What…?" At that, Rose stirred, just a twitch of her leg, but it was enough for Dimitri. He was immediately at her side.

"Roza? Roza, please wake up!" he almost pleaded with her but she didn't wake. I sighed and called again, "Dimitri, I need to see you outside." He tore his gaze away from her and seeing me, he seemed to collect himself. He stood up and walked over to me. I walked out and heard him following.

Going only a short way down the hall, I turned to him. "Dimitri, I need to know. What is going on between you and Rose? It's obviously not just student and teacher. Please tell me." I said as I looked into his eyes. I saw guilt and a feeling I couldn't identify blaze so strong in his eyes it almost made my heart stop.

"I don't know what to tell you. I can't…lie but I know you can't accept the truth," he said almost haltingly. I looked at him and finally understood.

"You love her. Truly love her, don't you?"

He didn't say anything, and that was enough. "And her? Does she return this feeling?" He nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you who I trust but I knew we can't be accepted."

I looked at him. I saw just how much he had bared himself. I knew I couldn't stand to stop his happiness. He gave so much of himself already without asking for anything in return. I could give him this much.

"If I was to ignore this new revelation, how would you proceed?" I asked him. His head snapped up. I hadn't noticed it had fallen but now his eyes were almost shining with the hope I had given him.

"Um…I was going to ask to be reassigned but with somebody at the Royal Court. When she goes there with Princess Vasalisa, we would be able to spend our free time together. We were going to wait until after she graduated before telling anyone," he outlined his plan.

I considered, or rather pretended to consider. I already knew what I was going to do. "Do you think this would still work?" I asked him, stalling. I knew I couldn't just outright make this decision. HE would question me too much.

"Absolutely. It was never ideal, but it was the solution that benefited the most people, including the princess," he said calmly and confidently.

"Right. Now, I cannot condone this while she is still your student. Therefore, I must either remove her," his breathing stopped, "or remove you," he breathed our, hard. "Now, she is caught up, so the private lessons are probably quickly becoming useless. Why don't you take a break from being a teacher for a bit? There are only three or so months until graduation. Does that sound alright?" It was the best I could come up with.  
"Am I still here in Guardian standing?" he asked me.

"Yes, you just won't be tutoring her anymore."

He considered, but only for a moment. "I accept. I shall stop my tutoring sessions with her, but I have one more question." He paused.

"Yes?" I prompted, waiting.

"Rose…how much of her can I see?" he asked finally. I figured it would be something along those lines.

"As long as I don't know of it, it's not my problem. Translated, don't get caught with her, and I don't care."

He cracked a rare smile and bowed to me. "Thank you very much Alberta, I won't forget this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Vampire Academy…Oh, and I really struggled with the first couple paragraphs so sorry if they're not very good.**

**DPOV**

I was stunned. Alberta had come up with an almost perfect solution for me. Rose would be thrilled with it like I already was. I breathed in deeply; for once excited about the invigorating feeling it gave me. I walked back to Rose's side. She looked better and I was ready. I knew she would be okay because now that everything was better, she had to be okay.

So I told her the plan. I wasn't sure she heard any of it but I had to tell her. "Rose, Albert knows, but its okay. Don't panic. She's not doing anything bit. I think we were almost done with the private lessons anyway. Now, we can be together without the student/teacher boundary. And she said, as long as we aren't caught, she won't tell Headmistress Kirova. So we have an insider, one on _our_ side for once. Finally, something is going right."

She breathed deeply now which was music to my ears. Color had returned to her face. She looked so beautiful. The machine beat a steady rhythm. Her hear was full and so was mine.

I sat back and it hit me once again, the guilt. It ate away at me. It was still my fault she was in here. I could feel my face twist once again in anguish.

**RPOV**

I woke up slowly. I was aware of a hand on my own. It was warm. When I opened my eyes I saw Dimitri. He looked into my eyes and his head fell in what I thought was shame. "Dimi…" I started to say his name but suddenly his lips were on mine. He pulled back a little and guilt crossed his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I should've been next to you. I don't want anything to happen to…"

I cut him off with a kiss of my own. I wouldn't have managed if he hadn't been so close still. He pulled away again and my head slumped onto the pillow. _Damn_. My body was so weak; I couldn't even hold my head up. "Do NOT blame yourself," I told him sternly as I could manage. "I should've been looking out for them better than I did. Besides, I'm not dead. So what did happen?"

"You're group…was attacked."

"Yeah, I kinda realized that when I felt the teeth in my neck." I meant it as a joke but when he flinched, I found myself apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I shouldn't have said…" I stopped. I couldn't speak. "I'm sorry" I finished lamely.

"Don't. Don't apologize to me. It's my fault. My fault you were there, my fault you were hurt. It's all my fault. I should've been quicker to you. I got there so late…"

"It is not your fault. It sounds like you saved me. You saved me."

"Roza, I hope to never see you like this again." He finally seemed to be forgiving himself and I pressed this advantage.

"How do you want to see me?" I asked naughtily. He laughed albeit painfully.

"I want to see you exactly like I did in the cabin," he responded.

I grinned. "Well, you could always take me there."

He kissed my forehead. "Not yet. Get better first."

"Okay" I told him and drifted back to sleep. It was peaceful once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Definitely had writer's block but I finished so here it is.**

**Oh, don't own the characters, etc.**

**RPOV**

The next time I woke up, Dimitri wasn't there. I tried to hide my disappointment as Dr. Olendzki came in presumably to check on me again. When she saw I was awake, she asked, "How are you feeling Rose?"

"Fine" I answered, still disappointed. Unfortunately, she noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…well, I kinda wish…Lissa was here." I said. There, that was believable.

"I understand. Don't worry. Your vitals are stable and I see no more damage. Unless you inform me of something I don't know about?" she said the last sentence as a question.

"Um, no. I don't know of anything else. _You're_ the doctor." I said.

"Well, even the best doctor needs feed back from her patients. So, if you feel ready, I can release you now."

"I'm ready." I said starting to climb out of the bed. She looked at me sternly. 'What did I do? She said I could go.'

"I have to check with Headmistress Kirova first. Sorry," she told me.

"Damn it" I said, climbing back into the bed dejectedly. And with that, Dr. Olendzki swept out of the room. I was bored so I got out of bed anyway. I found an outfit in the corner. It was _my_ outfit. 'What?' I thought, and then I realized, Lissa. Lissa must have been here. "Thank you Lissa" I whispered to myself and I quickly changed. I wanted to be ready the minute I was officially released. It seemed to take forever but was probably only ten or fifteen minutes, all of which I spent pacing the room for lack of better entertainment. I heard sounds in the hallway and I jumped back into the bed. 'Yup, definitely better' I thought to myself as Dr. Olendzki returned with two people in tow. 'Wait, two? Who else did she bring?'

**Janine Hatheway POV**

I was in Headmistress Kirova's office when Dr. Olendzki came in. Immediately I was worried. Rose was the only patient left. Had something happened? Instead she said, "Rose is awake and I am ready to release her. I just need your approval." I breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay. Even better, she was healthy enough to be released.

"I wish to see her now." I told the doctor.

"I would too before I give permission for her to be released." Kirova said standing and gesturing toward the door. Dr. Olendzki led the way out and Kirova followed with me on her heels.

As we crossed the campus, I was keeping an eye out for Lissa. I knew she'd want to know about Rose, but I didn't see her on the way. As we walked into the room, I drank in the sight of my daughter. Kirova went up to her while I remained just inside the door.  
"How are you Rose?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" she said firmly. I sighed and Rose shot me a look.

"Very well, I'll trust you on this." She turned to Dr. Olendzki and signed the paper offered to her, then Dr. Olendzki signed the paper and turned back to Rose.

"You are officially released." She told her. Rose jumped out of bed, already dressed, and headed for the door. As she passed she looked at me. I smiled and gestured for her to lead the way as we walked out.

"The battle went well" I started out casually. "All in all, we lost very few in comparison."

"I know. We were lucky," she replied, but it had none of her usual passion.

"I am sorry you were hurt. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She said, once again in the same monotonous tone. I was losing both faith and patience.

**RPOV**

'Why did my mother follow me? She is so annoying." I thought as I walked toward my dorm with my mother following closely.

"Mom, I understand you want to talk to me, but I really need to take a shower." 'And see Dimitri' I finished to myself.

"Oh, of course. I must be going anyway. Bye Rose." She said, clearly slipping into her formal mode once again. She nodded her head and left. I turned once again toward my dorm.

When I walked in, I went directly to my shower. I felt dirty after being bed-ridden for so long.

I climbed into the warm water flow and immediately began to relax. I suddenly heard the bathroom door open. "Who's in here?" I asked as sharply as I could. There was only one answer, the yanking of the curtain and a silhouette stood there, looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people. Here's chapter 6. And I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. Dang it.**

**DPOV**

I was finally done with my guard duty. I quickly changed clothes and went to see Rose again. As I walked down the hall to her room in the medical ward I literally ran into Dr. Olendzki.

"Guardian Belikov. What are you doing here?" she managed to splutter out.

"I wanted to check up on Rose. I know she was improving." I said in my most business-like voice.

"Oh. I just sent someone to tell you. You must've missed him. Rose was released not ten minutes ago."

"Ok, thanks." I said and turned and walked out slowly. As soon as I was outside I began to run. Unfortunately a bell rang and the students began to switch classes. I slowed to a walk but still reached the novice dorms within minutes. Inside, I sprinted up the steps. I knocked on Rose's door and heard no answer. I was going to leave but began to hear water. I opened the door and looked around the room. 'Does she not lock anything?' I thought to myself as I easily turned the handle of the bathroom door.

She heard the door. "Who's in here?" she asked. Her voice was like an electric shock to me and I couldn't stop myself as I yanked the curtain back and stared into her deep, brown eyes. Joy rose in me, filling me up as I drank in the sight of her.

"Dimitri?" she said almost as a question and I took a step forward and another one until I felt the warm water on my back and I kissed her, first slow and sweet but quickly turning hard and passionate. She broke away gasping and I pulled her in tight still.

"Oh, Roza." I began but she stopped me.

"No. Stop." she said putting her hands on my chest and pushing me away gently but firmly.

"Why not? I was so worried and now you're here, in my arms." I explained to her as I resisted her push.

"Because, this is my _dorm_. We could get caught and it won't be Alberta" she said. My arms dropped and I let her push me out of the water.

"Oh...yeah." I said, understanding.

"Besides," she went on, "I've been in a bed for so long, I need to shower, and I still haven't found Lissa to tell her I'm out."

I smiled at her. I did understand, but I didn't have to like it. I slowly pulled the curtain closed for her and stepped back. I was going to leave but realized my shirt was soaking wet. 'No, definitely can't go out like this.' "Rose," I called.

"Hmm?" she said as a lavender scent filled the small room.

"You wouldn't happen to have a hair dryer or something, would you?" I asked. I heard a chuckle.

"Bottom drawer on the left, but you know that this is your fault."

"I know, and I would've gone farther if you hadn't stopped me." I admitted.

Her head popped out, covered in suds. "Oh, I know. We'll just have to save that for later." she told me grinning. My heart soared. She pulled her head back behind the curtain and I took off my shirt, turned on the hair dryer I had pulled out and began to dry it off. As soon as it was dry, I put it back on and moved toward the door.

"Oh, and Rose…you still have practice in the morning." I told her and shut the door.


End file.
